sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV series) characters
This is a list of characters from the 2001 anime series Transformers: Robots in Disguise. The series focuses on two warring species of Transforming robots from the planet Cybertron. The series features many unique characters, however new incarnations of Transformers: Generation 1 characters appear in the series as well, such as Optimus Prime, Megatron, Prowl, Scourge, Ironhide, Mirage, Ultra Magnus, and Grimlock. In the show, since there were only from 6 to 7 Decepticons, more characters were created in to fill up the ranks in the toyline; however, those characters are not listed here. Commanders Note that in Car Robots, there is not one singular Matrix, but multiple ones, each held by high-ranking Autobot commanders. Magnus already possesses a Matrix, and simply seeks to steal the power of Fire Convoy's to increase his own (the overspill of energy resulting in the supercharging of the Autobot Brothers). Autobots Brothers Team Bullet Train Spy Changers A team of six Autobot espionage specialists. Build Team Recurring Autobots Predacons Commanders Although Megatron/Galvatron often appears to be the ultimate Predacon authority, it is revealed late in the Robots in Disguise show that he had been sent to Earth by a Predacon Council. The Predacon leadership hierarchy is unknown beyond this. On Earth, Megatron usually stays at his base, the Megastar, where he watches the missions he sends his Predacons on. Predacon Field Squadron The Predacon Field Squadron ground force are specialized for combat in water, air and on land, and they cannot cut it in any of them. They try their best and possess a powerful combined laser attack, but their most admirable quality is that they are good for a laugh. The trio usually operate under Sky-Byte, but are usually quite ineffective against the Autobots, particularly when compared to the Decepticons. At the conclusion of the series they were taken back to Cybertron for incarceration with Galvatron and the Decepticons. "Ask Vector Prime" also featured them in an alternate timeline in which the trio were saved from an even greater tyrant than Galvatron by Sky-Byte, and the four of them later came to the aid of the Autobot hero Defensor. Decepticons In an attempt to bolster their numbers, the Predacons stole six Autobot protoforms. With their forms taken from vehicles found at a nearby airfield, and their personalities corrupted by Megatron's evil influence, they were given the title of Decepticons (Combatrons) from him. Commandos The Commandos comprised the rest of the Autobot mission sent to reactivate Fortress Maximus. Together, they possess the ability to combine into one mighty robot, Ruination, with each of the four smaller members able to form any limb, rather than assuming the fixed configuration of the animated and comic book incarnations G1 predecessor. Movor and Ro-Tor can form arms to give Ruination flight powers, while Armorhide and Rollbar give extra physical power in the role. Ruination's weapons are a combination of all the team's individual guns, and can level a city with their power. Humans References Category:Lists of anime and manga characters Robots in Disguise